Violated
by Krazy-The-Sloth
Summary: Yami gets raped by Kaiba and has to deal with his damaged emotions in the aftermath. No pairings.


**Violated**

_A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanficton_

**WARNING:** this story contains violence, rape, and language.

Main characters are Yami and Joey. Yami may be a little out of character, but with good reason.

No pairings, but slight hinting at Dragonshipping.

"Ah, it seems that I have lost," said Yami as Kaiba's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon wiped out the last of his Life Points. Kaiba had come over to Yugi's house and had wanted to play a game of Duel Monsters. Yami had thought it was just Kaiba trying to be nice after being such a jerk to him and his friends all the time; so he hadn't played full out and had just had fun with it. Kaiba had managed to win, but Yami didn't mind. They didn't even used Duel Disks, just played it the old-fashioned way on a table.

"Now then, Yugi, you have to do what you agreed to do if I won," Kaiba said in a somewhat creepy way. Before dueling, Kaiba had said that they should make it more interesting and have the loser do whatever the winner wanted. Yami had agreed and now Kaiba was holding him to it.

"Alright, what is it that you want me to do?" Yami stretched his leather-clad legs after having been sitting cross-legged on the floor for the entire duel. He expected it to be something dumb, like standing on his hands or barking like a dog or something.

He was a little confused when Kaiba said, "Go lie down on the bed." Yami shrugged and went and lay on the bed. "Now what? Are you gonna tickle me or something? I'll have you know that I'm most ticklish on the bottoms of my fee-" He stopped when Kaiba, quite suddenly, jumped on the bed and got very close to his face.

"I'm going to make you feel the same kind of pain and humiliation that I've had to endure after all those times you beat me, Yugi. I thought I could just by beating you at Duel Monsters, but it seems that that won't work. I'll have to use a different tactic." He fumbled with the buckles of Yami's belts and soon had his leather pants off. He threw them on the floor and reached for Yami's shirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Kaiba?" Yami protested and tried to get free of the older boy. But Kaiba was nearly twice his size and easily over powered him. Yami reached for the Millennium Puzzle to call on its power, but Kaiba grabbed it and threw it across the room. It hit the wall and several pieces fell from it.

"Yugi!" Yami yelled, trying desperately to get free and put the puzzle back together. If he didn't Yugi would be trapped in the puzzle, maybe forever. "Just shut up and take it like a man." Kaiba struck Yami across the face, silencing his cries. He hit him so hard that he blacked out for a few minutes. When he woke back up he wished that he hadn't.

Kaiba had gotten the rest of his clothes off and was in the process of raping him. Yami let out a gasp and kicked out with his feet. Kaiba grabbed them and pinned them to the bed. No matter what Yami did he couldn't get away. He soon learned that not doing anything would work more in his favor, and cause less harm to him.

After Kaiba was satisfied that he had done enough damage; he had not only raped and violated the poor boy, but gave him a sound beating as well; he got up, put his pants back on, gave Yami a final kick, grabbed his cards off the table he and Yami had been playing on, and left.

Yami lay in silent shock, not knowing what to do. Finally, he just broke down and started sobbing. He pulled the blankets over his head and fell asleep, hoping that it was all just a very bad dream.

The next morning he found that it wasn't just a bad dream. He was still as bruised and battered as he has been the night before. "Yugi, if you don't get up soon, you'll be late for school," said Yugi's grandpa, poking his head into his grandson's room.

Yami moaned and rolled over. "I don't…..think I'm well enough to go to school today." He peered out from inside the covers, making sure that the bruised side of his face wasn't visible.

"Oh, so you're sick? Okay, I'll call the school and tell them. Get lots of rest, I'll bring up some soup later." He left, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Yami felt so sore and in pain that he wondered if he'd ever be able to get up. He decided that he had to. He didn't want Yugi's grandpa finding out about what had happened the night before. He slowly got up, hobbling to the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror he saw that Kaiba's fist had left a large black-and-blue bruise on his left cheek. He also had a few cuts and many more bruises all over his body.

He grimaced and stepped into the shower. He washed the wounds as best he could; his hair got all wet but he didn't bother to wash it. With the weight of the water on his hair it became flat and fell down his shoulders. When out of the shower he bandaged the cuts as best he could and put on Yugi's pajamas.

He slept most of the day, when he wasn't sleeping he stared up at the ceiling, not knowing what he was going to do. He felt helpless. He had been completely violated and used, all for the selfish reason of revenge. He cried a lot. His eyes got red and swollen. Grandpa did as he had promised and came in with a bowl of hot soup, he also brought oranges. Yami thanked him but didn't feel hungry and barely touched the food.

He was half asleep when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. They were too loud, and there were too many of them for it to be Grandpa. He glanced at the clock, it was soon after when school let out; it must be his friends.

Sure enough, Joey, Tristan, and Téa all barged into his room, none of them knocking. "Heard ya were sick, thought you'd like some company, Yug," said Joey, plopping himself down on Yugi's floor and looking at the un-moving mound in the bed.

"You brainless idiot," said Téa while whacking him on the head, "What if he's asleep?" Joey rubbed his head, "Ouch, that hurt! Oh, wait, maybe he is asleep, sorry." He looked sheepish and shut his mouth.

"Wow, his room is a mess," commented Tristan. All the other times they had been to Yugi's house his room had been quite clean. But now there were Duel Monsters cards strewed about on the table, clothes thrown carelessly on the floor, and a wet towel on the chair next to the desk.

"Yeah, that is pretty strange," agreed Téa. "Maybe he felt sick enough that he didn't feel like cleaning up."

"Maybe, but these cards look like they were used in a duel. Who was he dueling with?" Tristan wondered aloud, poking at Yugi's cards.

Joey had stood up and was leaning over Yugi's sleeping form. "Hey, Yuuugiii, you awake?" He poked Yugi's arm and got a stirring of movement.

Yami had been pretending to sleep the entire time the three teenagers had been in his room. He really didn't want to talk to them. More importantly, he didn't want them to find out about what had happened last night. It was too horrible to talk about. He did even want to think about it, but images of it wouldn't stop haunting his mind.

"You dumbass. Stop that, he's asleep!" Téa grabbed Joey's arm and pulled him to the door. "We can talk to him tomorrow; maybe he'll be well enough to go to school tomorrow."

The three of them left and Yami pulled the covers off from over his head. How would they take it if they found out what had happened? Joey would likely go into a rage and swear to kill Kaiba. Tristan might do similar. He didn't know what Téa would do. Would she, Yugi's oldest friend, ever look at him the same way?

The next day Yami felt well enough that he thought that he'd go to school. He put on his school uniform, and reached for the puzzle. Then he remembered. Kaiba had broken it when he had thrown it against the wall. He gathered up the pieces and was going to put it back together when he stopped. He didn't want Yugi to take over his body again and find it in the shape that it was in right now. No, Yami would leave Yugi safe in the puzzle until he wasn't in so much pain. No need for both of them to be in pain.

When he got to school his friends were glad to see him and the day went like any other one at Domino High. His friends did notice the bruise on his face, but his passed it off as it getting there from falling out of bed when he had a fever and landing on his face.

Everything was fine, until when school was letting out. Yami was walking out the school gates when Kaiba passed him. He glanced at Yami and gave him a condescending smirk. Yami, who previously was starting to feel a little better, had all the happiness crushed out of him. He stared blankly at Kaiba, hugging himself as if a sudden chill had swept through the school yard. Kaiba didn't do anything else, not even say one word, but just strode off.

"What's wrong, Yugi, you need a jacket?" offered Joey, proffering his school uniform jacket. He hadn't noticed the look that Kaiba had given Yami, but he had noticed that he looked cold.

"No, but thanks, I'm fine." Yami's voice was quiet, only just above a whisper. He wanted to run. Run as fast as he could. He didn't know where to, but he wanted to get away, just get away from the horrible emotions that were flowing through his bruised body.

"Hey, since tonight's not a school night; wanna come over to my place? I think my dad isn't home, so it should be fine." Yami wasn't sure he wanted to go over there if Joey's abusive and alcoholic father was around. He wasn't sure he wanted to go over even if he wasn't. He just wanted to be alone.

But before he could argue, Joey pulled on his arm and headed off to the apartment building he lived at. As Joey had thought, his father wasn't home. Joey threw his school bag in his room and came out holding a VHS. "Wanna watch this new movie I got, I hear it's good."

Yami looked suspiciously at the tape. "It isn't a porn movie, is it?" He knew that Joey had some, he had seen them lying on his floor. He could at least have the decency of not putting them in plain sight.

"Nope, it's the new Jackie Chan movie. He's got some awesome new moves!" He sauntered happily to the VCR and popped the tape inside.

Yami spent the next two hours watching the movie. He wasn't much interested in it, but at least it was distracting. After the movie Joey threw together some food and they ate it while Joey chatted cheerfully about how awesome the movie had been.

It was getting late so Yami got up to leave. "Hey, wait. Why not spend the night? There's no reason you should walk home when it's this late. Plus, this isn't the most friendly neighborhood, ya know."

"But what about Grandpa?" He really was worried that Yugi's grandpa would worry about him. Plus it was a good excuse to get away from Joey so he could be by himself.

"They're this new thing. Called a telephone," said Joey, pointing at the land-line phone sitting on the counter.

"Oh." Yami called Yugi's grandpa and told him that he'd be spending the night over at Joey's. He said it was fine, but to steer clear of his dad if he showed up.

The two boys headed into Joey's room. The place was a mess, with magazines and soda cans thrown about among his clothes. "You can have the bed; I'll throw something together on the floor," Joey said as he threw some clothes and books off the bed and kicked stuff out of the way on the floor.

"If you'd told me about this sooner I could have brought my pajamas," Yami complained. He wasn't about ready to sleep in his school uniform, or his underwear.

"I have an extra pair, you can wear them." He managed to somehow find it in the mess and he threw it to Yami.

Yami caught it. It was much too big for him, but it was better than nothing. He was just going to strip off his clothes and put it on, when he remembered that Joey was there and he might see all the bruises and bandages he had.

Joey noticed him glancing back a forth between him and the pajamas. "You don't have to be so shy, just put it on." When Yami avoided eye contact and got a down cast look on his face he relented and left the room to brush his teeth.

When Joey had gone Yami stripped off his clothes and pulled on the pajama's bottoms. He was fumbling with the overly large shirt when Joey came back in. Joey didn't notice anything in the dim light at first, but after his eyes adjusted he gasped. "What the hell happened to you?"

Yami quickly donned the shirt, but it was too late. Joey had found out. He sat down on the bed and pulled the blankets around his small frame. "I really don't want to talk about it." He was pretty sure that that wouldn't work with Joey, but it was worth a try.

"You might not want to, but this is serious! Who did this to you? Was it some of those no-good jerks at school? Did they steal anything from you?" He sat down on the bed next to Yami and looked him right in the face. "Come on, you can tell me. That's what friends do."

Yami bit his tongue and placed a hand on his forehead, thinking hard about it. He wasn't going to tell, until he looked up and saw the concern in Joey's chocolate-brown eyes. Then he spilled the whole thing. He told Joey everything. About how Kaiba had come over to his house and how he had completely violated him.

Joey was silent for a minute, and then he exploded. "How the god damned hell does that asshole think he can get away with fucking raping someone? Well he won't. I'm going over to that fancy-ass company right now and giving him a piece of my mind!"

"It wouldn't do you any good; he'd just sic his guards on you and charge you with breaking and entering. You can't prove that he did anything." Yami's eyes stared blankly down at the blankets covering his knees. A single tear ran down his expressionless face.

"He's the one who did the breaking and entering! And you're the proof. All they'd have to do was examine you and I'm sure they'd find enough evidence to send that jerk to jail!" Joey was really starting to get angry. No one touched his friends and got away with it.

Sudden exhaustion hit Yami like a train and he plopped down on the bed. He didn't want to think. He just wanted to sleep. Sleep forever and never wake up to this living nightmare again. More tears came unbidden to his eyes and he started to sob. He couldn't stop it. They just came pouring out.

"Yug, you okay?" Joey rubbed his back, but stopped when he jerked painfully. "Sorry, forgot about the bruises." Joey wasn't sure what he should do. When people cried he felt helpless. Finally, after a few minutes of watching Yami sob his heart out, be leaned down and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, pulling him to his chest.

"Shh, it'll be all right. That jerk won't get away with it; you don't need to worry about anything. You'll be safe." He whispered quiet, soothing words to Yami until he fell asleep. Soon after Yami fell asleep he fell asleep as well, still with his arms wrapped around his friend.

When morning came Joey marched straight over to Kaiba Corp. He tried to just stroll in and find Kaiba, but the guards stopped him and asked if he had an appointment. He said that he and Kaiba did have an appointment; an appointment for Kaiba to meet Joey's fist. They promptly escorted him out the door.

Joey muttered, frustrated, but didn't give up on his plan yet; he still had plan B to accomplish. He went to the local police office and told an officer with a mustache that his friend had been assaulted and raped. Looking more like a punk kid then someone that could be trusted; the police officer thought he was just playing a prank.

"Why would I joke about something like this? My friend got raped. And I can prove who did it: Seto Kaiba." Joey had his arms crossed over his chest and had a very defiant look on his face.

"You mean Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp.? That gaming company? That's a pretty serious accusation, young man." The police officer was starting to get annoyed with this dumb kid. If he was going to pull a prank he could've at least tried to make it sound believable.

"I'm sure you can find plenty of evidence if you examine my friend. He's real beat up. I'm worried about him; he hasn't been acting like himself at all of late. I think he's getting depressed." Actually, Joey knew that he was depressed. He had cried so long and hard last night that it was pretty obvious. Kaiba hadn't just messed up his body, but his emotions as well.

"I'm not going to fall for your dumb prank, kid. How do you expect me to believe that your friend, your male friend at that, got raped by someone as important as Seto Kaiba? Now, get out of here. I'm sure you have better things to do on a Sunday." He reached for his coffee and ignored Joey.

Joey glared angrily at the officer and stalked out of the station. "Glad to see that the police in this city care so much about people." He was halfway out the door when the officer stopped him.

"Stop, kid. I guess I can go at least take a look. If you're not lying something needs to be done about it. Plus, if your friend really is depressed he may become suicidal, and those are always messy."

The two of them headed to Joey's apartment. The officer waited outside while Joey went inside to find Yami. He wasn't in the bedroom. He franticly checked the whole house, he wasn't anywhere. "Oh god, he's missing!" he said when he came back out to the officer. "What if he went off and killed himself while I was gone? It's all my fault, I should have kept a better eye on him." He moaned and smacked himself in the forehead.

The officer was going to accuse him of lying, but saw that he looked very sincere, so he decided to believe him. "Then we have to go find him. We may still have time to save him. What if he just went home?"

"Ah! Maybe he did!" Joey quickly called Yugi's house and talked with Mr. Moto. No luck, Yugi hadn't been home. "No, he isn't. We have to find him!"

The officer stopped him from running off. "First, I need a description of what he looks like to mount a search." He pulled out a pen and paper to write information down on.

"Um, he's kinda short, only about 5 feet, has violet eyes and this crazy tri-colored hair. It's shaped kinda like a star and is mainly black with reddish tips and blonde bangs; kinda hard to miss him." Joey was impatient to start looking and was already running down the stairs of the apartment complex.

"Hey, it's he that kid that won that card game tournament?" the officer asked after scribbling down the information Joey had given him.

"Yep, that's him alright. I was the runner up. Now come on, we have to find him before something horrible happens!" He and the officer split up, each going a different direction from the apartment that Yami might have gone.

Earlier that morning, Yami had woke up and found that Joey was gone. He had put on his school uniform and left the apartment. Now he was wondering aimlessly along the back streets of Domino City. Contrary to what the police officer and Joey were thinking, he actually wasn't suicidal.

Surprisingly, last night when he had broken down, started crying, and had told Joey the entire story, it had lifted a weight off his chest that left him in a much lighter mood then he had been in for the last few days. He had just come to the decision that he was going to go back home and put the Millennium Puzzle back together.

He decided to man up and stop being so depressed and helpless. Yugi deserved to have his body back after Yami had been in control of it for so long. He wasn't hurting as much as he had been before, he could even sit down without his ass feeling like it was on fire. Plus, after he put the puzzle back together, he could just hide in the dark, winding abyss of the puzzle. In a way, it was both standing up and doing something, and running away.

He was now in an intersection next to a park. Several pigeons cooed and pecked about. One of the pigeons had an injured leg and was hobbling around. A teenage boy was walking down the street and starting to kick at the injured bird.

Yami's previously lightened mood darkened again. He ran up to the boy, and grabbed ahold of his shirt collar. "How would you like it if you were like that bird? Injured and just trying to get to safety, when some bastard comes along and tried to hurt you even more, huh?" The dark mood he had been in for the last couple of days came back with a vengeance. How could people in this world be so cruel? Kicking others when they were down, causing them pain just for their own pleasure.

Yami was shaking now, barely able to hold onto the boy's shirt. "Dude, you're crazy, get your hands off me. It's just a stupid bird." The kid tried to get Yami's fingers off his shirt.

"Just a dumb bird. Just a dumb bird? That dumb bird is a living creature that doesn't deserve to be treating like dirt, like you, you bastard!" He went to give the guy a good punch but stopped mid-swing when he collapsed in an emotionally distraught heap. The pigeon flew away and alighted safely on a street lamp.

The guy made a snorting noise and walked away. Yami was still on his knees in the middle of the street when a red SUV came down the street. It was going at least ten miles over the speed limit and the lady driving it was busy talking on her cell phone.

She didn't even see Yami until it was too late to stop. Yami only saw her at the last second and didn't have enough time to move out of the way. The car hit him and he went flying underneath the car. The car screeched to a stop, thankfully stopping in time before the back tires hit Yami.

"Oh my god! Did I hit someone?" The lady who drove the car got out and ran to look under her car. Yami was laying, completed stationary, under the car. "Oh my god! Is he dead?" The lady started to freak out. Soon a crowd of onlookers gathered around the car.

"What seems to be the problem here?" A police officer, the same one that Joey had been with earlier, asked as he pushed through the crowd. The onlookers told him all that had happened. About Yami yelling at the boy who tried to kick the pigeon, and how he was just lying there in the middle of the road when the lady's car came zooming by.

"Did anyone call an ambulance?" The officer knelt down beside the car and peered under it. He was surprised that there didn't seem to be any blood. It was possible that the kid was still alive. "You, and you," he said to two able-bodied people in the crowd, "I need you to help me get him out. But be very careful not to injure him further."

The three of them carefully pulled Yami out from underneath the car. At first glance he appeared to be unharmed, but on closer inspection the officer found that his right arm was hanging at an odd angle. Frankly, it was amazing that he was still alive. The car must have just hit him a glancing blow to the arm and nothing else. They loaded him onto the ambulance that someone had called and took him to the nearest hospital.

Joey showed up just as the ambulance was driving away. "Was there an accident here?" He asked the officer. "Yes, and I think your friend was one of the people involved."

"What? What happened? Is he okay?" Joey looked around for him, even though it was obvious that he wasn't there.

"He's still alive, amazingly. I don't know the extent of the damage, but I do know that he has a broken arm. He got hit by a car."

"A car? What was he doing, sleeping in the street?" It sounded to Joey like he really had been trying to commit suicide.

"Close, witnesses say that he was crouched down on the road after getting into an argument with a passerby. No one knows why."

"I've gotta see him!" Joey started to run in the direction that the ambulance had gone. "Wait, Kid, we aren't far from the station, I could drive you there in my patrol car." Joey didn't hear him. He was already far down the street. The officer shrugged. The hospital was only a few blocks away.

At the hospital, Joey wasn't allowed to see Yami right away. He had to wait in the waiting room while they set his arm. While he was waiting he called Tristan, Téa, and Mr. Moto to let them know what had happened. All three of them got to the hospital as soon as they could.

Joey told them the entire story, but he conveniently left out the first part about Kaiba's attack and how he may have been trying to commit suicide. All four of them waited anxiously for the doctors to tell them how Yami was.

Finally, they were let in to see him. He was awake, but groggy from being put under when they set his arm. They crowded around him, saying that they were glad that he was still alive. Téa and Mr. Moto got a little irate at him for being an idiot and lying down in the middle of the road.

"Yeah, I have to say that was one of the dumbest things I've ever done. What happened to the lady that hit me anyway? She seemed pretty upset." They told Yami that the lady had been so distraught at hitting him that she had paid for his doctor bill. It was an accident so they didn't press charges, but she still had to pay a ticket for speeding and distracted driving.

After that everyone, except Joey, left. Yami waited for the door to close before he started talking. "While I was unconscious, they had a specialist on rape victims examine me. Apparently that police officer that you were going to get to examine me called the hospital and asked for them to do it. They found that, yes, I was raped, but they can't prove who did it. All the evidence was already destroyed."

"So they can't prove that Kaiba did it? Ugh, what are we gonna do now? That bastard can't just get away scot-free!" Joey definitely wanted to give him a good beating as payback for what he had done to his friend.

"Let's just drop it, Joey. There's no point in dragging this on pointlessly. Besides, even if we did find proof, what could we do to Seto Kaiba? He has enough money he could get himself out of anything." He looked a little dejected, but it was true; what could they do to someone as powerful as Kaiba?

"And another thing, were you trying to commit suicide when you were in the street?" Joey asked seriously.

"No, I wasn't. I thought about it. But I couldn't hurt this body on purpose, it's not even mine." After all, it was really Yugi's.

"What? That made no sense." Joey must have forgotten Yugi telling them about the Pharaoh.

"I'm not Yugi, I'm Yami. I've been in control of his body since the night I played Duel Monsters with Kaiba. You didn't notice?" Yami was amazed at Joey's lack of observance.

"Um, no, I didn't. Oops." Joey rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Yami had to stay in the hospital for a few days before the doctors would let him go home. He asked Joey to bring him the Millennium Puzzle and he did. He spent an entire day trying to put it back together. It would have been impossible if it had been completely in pieces, but it was still mostly intact. Once he completed it he let Yugi have his body back and hid back inside the puzzle.

"Wait, what? Where am I? What happened? Why am I in a hospital with a broken arm?" He looked down at the puzzle around his neck. "What did you do to my body, Yami?" He was thoroughly confused and Yami wouldn't talk to him. Joey told him the entire story, even the part about Kaiba, when he visited the next day.

"So Kaiba did THAT to me?" Yugi looked petrified. "But I don't remember any of it."

"That's because you was in the puzzle this whole time, Yami didn't want you to get your body back just yet when it was in so much pain."

"Geez, I'm not as weak as he thinks I am. He doesn't need to be so over protective. He could've shared it with me. We could've worked it out. We can work out anything." Being the person that he was, Yugi only felt a little resentment towards Kaiba. It made him more sad then anything that he thought he had to do such a thing just for revenge.

The next day Yugi was allowed to leave the hospital and go home. His friends came over and helped him with his homework. Being right handed, it was difficult to do a lot of things with his right arm broken.

He tried and tried to get Yami to come out and talk to him, but he wouldn't. Frustrated, he gave up for a while. It was an entire week before Yami finally made contact with his mind. He was just suddenly there in his consciousness.

"Yami! You're back! You didn't need to hide away like that. But I understand you wanted to be alone, right? It was really rough, what you had to go through. But it's okay now. I hear there's a new Duel Monsters tournament. This time it's in America. Wouldn't it be fun to go to America? I hear all the people are taller there. Haha, I'll probably be really short then." He giggled and chatted animatedly about the tournament.

Yami was quiet for a while then he spoke, "Yugi, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just ignored you like I did. It was wrong of me to lock you away in the puzzle and not tell you anything. Again, I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

Yugi could feel how worried Yami was that he'd say no. "Of course I forgive you! Why wouldn't I, we're friends. I won't ever abandon you. Never ever."

"Sometimes it would be very nice if I had a body. I have an uncharacteristic urge to hug you, you little twerp." Yami smiled for the first time in a long time.

"Haha, well, at least I made you happy. Now, I need to get some sleep." He yawned and went over to his drawer to get his pajamas.

"That's another thing about not having a body, I don't sleep. It gets very boring at night when you're asleep." Yami sounded slightly irritated.

"Not my fault," said Yugi as he donned his pajamas. He had trouble buttoning it with only the use of one arm and ended up having to use his teeth. "What do you do then, during the night?"

"Watch you sleep. Did you know that you snore? It's kinda annoying."

"That's a bit creepy, Yami." Yugi crawled into bed.

"I'm inside your head, isn't that creepy?"

"Oh shut up, you," Yugi rolled over and settled down to sleep.

**The End**


End file.
